User blog:Munro-eli/What's Great About the Other Ship?
A lot of Creddie/Seddie shippers are arguing for their ships- and what's the appeal in the other? It's really not fun to read someone bashing about the other ship-- CRUDDIE, CREDDIE SORRY THERE'S NO DIFFERENCE, IS REALLY STUPID. SAM AND FREDDIE WERE EACH OTHER'S FIRST KISS, DUH, AND SHE WAS DEF WORRIED ABOUT HIM DURING ISYL! or SEDDIERS ARE KIDDING THEMSELVES, FREDDIE'S STILL OBVIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH CARLY, AND CARLY'S JUST BEEN CRUSHING ON OTHER GUYS TO GET HER MIND OFF FREDDIE (Yes, both are real examples, old ones, off of Youtube.) Thanks to Purple2 for getting people to say something nice about the other ship :) (Sorry, leaving other ships out, since they are not really being fought for in the fanwar) Seddie: To Creddiers, there are some of us that think love/hate is really cute. Some abrasive people with problems DO sometimes harass the one they like. The things like Freddie with the knife, and Sam with the food from the taco truck, do they all mean something? Or is it just for laughs? It's a Nick shows, guys, not every single detail including one of the three main characters is a hint. Is it fair, that a whole bunch of guys have had eyes for Carly for so long, and never for Sam? Why, why do they fight, and stay friends? Freddie and Sam have done a lot for each other, haven't they? C'mon, Hermione chose Ron instead of Harry, didn't she? They were each other's first kiss, but what's the point in not telling anyone, if you're doing it 'just to get it over with'? They are capable of working together without arguing, getting along to the point you wanna go awww ''(iFix a Popstar, iMight Switch Schools). And Sam was talking about it at the dentist, it must have been on her mind, at least subconsciously. And it'd be nice, if, for once, Sam got a boyfriend that lasted a little longer than 23 minutes. Yes, it is cliché, but face it: BOTH SHIP ARE CLICHÉ! '''Creddie': I, being a Seddier, had to browse the Creddie section a bit, but I think I get a sense of why you guys like that ship so much. Firstly, Carly's the girl Freddie's loved since the 6th grade; he moved on, had a chance with her, and now might be getting a second one (it's Harry/Ginny all over again). It is cute honestly; plus, Carly's the nice, cute main character and Freddie's the technical dork that gets made fun of. She sees him as a friend in the beginning, but as they grow older, she sees that he's matured a lot since then and starts to feel for him too. They think a lot alike: treat people with respect and have a good sense of humor. Carly's had so many boyfriends, why can't she see that the guy she's been looking for is right there? She doesn't like seeing him with other guys, and when has Freddie ever liked one of Carly's crushes? Why'd it be fair if Sam and Freddie got together, Sam treats him like he's a pillowcase half the show. Plus, they've been neighbors forever, and he'd risk his life for her, wouldn't he? They get together, it's CLICHÉ, but isn't Seddie too? So I wanna hear what everyone else think about their own ship; I hope you guys get why each other finds appeal in the other ship now, so let's not go saying bad things about the other ship. Please. Category:Blog posts